


Cold

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Queer and Trans Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [8]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Bisexuality, Dark, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Marriage, Multi, Older Adults, References to Illness, Same-Sex Marriage, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: This is not Bluebeard's last wife's first marriage.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



When she becomes his wife, it is not as she expects. The residence is not what she wished for, but rather a genuine connection. She is herself a widow, though to some it is not seen this way. Mary did not die of old age, but of fever, but they were together in her last moments. It is this that Bluebeard knows. He offered his hand and she sought it. They were two, as she remembered. To heal her heart, she thought.

Yet instead there is a ring of keys, cold, speaking of dark corners where his heart is not.


End file.
